1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair comprising a support structure constituted by a single piece of injected plastic material, including a bearing section having a front surface against which a user's back is to bear.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance comfort, chair backrests are often provided with lumbar supports able to sustain and to apply an elastic force against the user's lumbar region.
Known lumbar support devices are generally constituted by a high number of components and they have a bulk that makes their use incompatible in the simplest, most economical chairs in which the backrest comprises a single piece of injected plastic material.